hiding away
by cinderella11
Summary: hiding ur feelings doesnt help anything or anyone...so why hide them? do u feel rejected?or humilated...find out with feelings from rob and star!robxstar


**Hiding away**

**As usual it was a boring day at the titan's tower. Raven was meditating, Beast boy and Cyborg were playing on video games and Robin and Starfire were talking about how to make 'the cakes of pan' as Starfire would put it. **

"**So friend robin you just put them in a this earthly weapon?" a very confused red headed alien asked. **

"**Well it isn't a weapon it's a tool what we use to cook food!" she smiled her famous smile, while robin was smiling back and going back to daydream land of starfire. **

"**So friend robin do you need any help you seem to be in a 'gaze' as friend Beast boy would call it" funny thing is with starfire is that sometimes she never got why Robin was always staring at her, but just thought it was a friendly manner.**

_Hiding away losing my day, as if it doesn't really matter_

_Saying goodbye scared to say why…_

**Meanwhile two immature boys where snickering in the main room. **

"**so robin when's the marriage?" asked Beast boy. Out of the no where they burst out laughing. Raven just rolled her eyes **god can they just grow up** she thought. **

**Robin shot them a bring-that-up-again-and-you'll-hope-to-see-daylight look the to boys stopped laughing and went back to playing games. **

"**Friend robin can you show me how to make the 'cakes of pan' please" asked starfire. Robin chuckled and went back to helping starfire **you need to tell her now before some other guy will just walk in and grab her for himself! No I cant not yet I'm just afraid it might ruin our friendship give it time… **"EEP"**

_Afraid it will shatter our world,_

_Show me some faith now, trust me somehow.._

**Robin came back to realization and knew that 'eep' it was starfire. He looked around and found the poor girl crying on the floor. He ran to her with worried eyes **

"**what happened? Star!" he asked. "Its just friend robin, I think I burnt my finger?" he chuckled but found she was sucking her finger. He grabbed her hand gently and analyzed the finger. "Wait here!" he told her. **Maybe he does like you back, are u crazy how could someone that perfect like me, then why does he always help you, you have a point… then tell him, I don't know… **just then he came back and smiled at her.**

_Why are we keeping our secrets?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves, away? _

_Anywhere we can, hide away _

_I don't want to fake it..._

_I want to make you believe what I say._

_I won't let you...hide away_

**After 5 minutes robin finished wrapping her finger with bandages.**

"**There we go all done" he smiled. Starfire smiled back weakly, you can recognise something was the matter but robin definitely thought there was something wrong. "What's wrong?" asked a concerned boy wonder.**

"**O friend robin if only you knew…that I have something to tell you..." Robin became confused and thought **o no there you go dummy now she's got a boyfriend and you lost your chance. Congratulations. …yes but o what's the use I'll have to tell her seen as there's no other chose but… JUST TELL HER ALREADY. **Instead of a sad face starfires face become concerned and confused **

"**Friend are you ok do you want me to go get friend cyborg!" Robin stopped his mental conversation in his head and came back to realisation once again...**

_Where do we go?_

_How do we know...?_

_What were every really after…._

"**No, no star its ok I'm ok really" he sighed but then star interrupted him "Robin there's things I need to tell you. Something that makes me see things clearer and I don't have to worry about anymore I **he we go the heart shattering moment of my life. **…love" then she was interrupted by him. "I hope you and the mystery man your with are happy!" said a very unhappy robin it took I few minutes for starfire to realise what he said but before she could say anything the door shut.**

_Sometimes it clear_

_When you are hear nothing can shatter our world_

_I need some faith now,_

_To trust me somehow…_

**Later on**

**It was getting late and not either robin or starfire said anything for the rest of the day. **

"**so what's going on?" asked raven. She sat beside Starfire to find out why robin and Starfire weren't flirting or head over heels anymore. **

"**Robin is not talking to me, he thinks im in love with some one else!" she started crying and mumbling to herself. "Well why don't you go and talk to him?" asked raven and once in her lifetime she put a smile on her face to say she cares (its kinder weird isn't it) **

**Starfire put a smile on her face "thank you friend Raven" **

**Meanwhile Robin was in his room thinking **how could I have been such a fool to fall in love! Batman told me not to but why… because you love her! Listen we can't keep hiding away from her forever….. **Robin then stopped his mental conversation with himself and heard footsteps coming to his door…**

_Why are we keeping our secret?_

_Why are we hiding ourselves, away?_

_Anywhere we can, hide away._

_I don't want to fake it._

_I want to make you believe what I say._

_I wont let you…... hide away_

**He hears knocks on his door**

_maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm losing_

"**hello friend robin I want to speak to you about something important maybe you had the wrong idea early on today"**

_maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm okay _

**Robin did not say anything but only to think she was cheering him up**

_Don't turn around, look around, go around in circles _

"**friend I know you are there. I understand if you do not like me, but understand that I like you"**

_don't run away, drift away, don't hide away.._

**Robin opened his door to find that Starfire was staring at him, she had tear marks on her eyes which you could tell she had been crying **come on robin think say something like hi or I love you…. I cant its to hard. How hard could this easy 3 word phrase be! **Suddenly she turned around and walked off but then found someone had caught her arm….Robin**

"**you meant that?" asked a curious boy wonder. "friend I have cared for you and I'm sorry for what I did but you have had me confused with some other girl you met previous years ago…" she giggled but then stopped**

" **Star I'm sorry but I just thought you were going to tell me you were with someone else?" Robin had one of those Im-sorry-for-everything looks and obviously Starfire couldn't say no!**

_why are we keeping our secrets! _

_Why are we hiding ourselves away…_

_Anywhere we can hide away._

_I don't want to fake it I want to make you believe what I say…_

**She hugged and said "robin I wanted to tell you I loved you but it was obvious you didn't love me back!" then tears came down her cheek. Robin had taken serious action to this and took his glove off his hand and rubbed off the tear and came face to face with her **TELL HER THEN NOWWW BEFORE ITS TO LATE "**Starfire…**

" **I loved you ever since the day I was born!" starfire had a confused look on her face "robin how can you love me since the day you were born! We merely met"**

_o… what I say _

_believe what I say _

_I won't let you hide away!_

"**Because I knew someone was out there" he said her confused look turned into a smile**

**(an: yup you guessed it the famous one lol) she giggled.**

**He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up with a gentle kiss on the lips. **So you finally did it boy wonder you actually told her how you felt. **Robin noticed who he was mentally arguing with all along…Raven. **Raven thank you! No problem just come near me when your all mushy your dead! **He chuckled and felt her go from his head and thought **I finally stopped hiding away from her!

**While he was getting back to realisation (an: once again) he found starfire looking at him weirdly like she did the previous morning "robin are you ok you seem to be having a 'gaze' again" robin chuckled kissed her again and said "well then its probably about you then isn't it!" she blushed and giggled. "Probably" kissed her again but more deeper.**

_Hiding away, losing my day _

_As if it doesn't really matter!_


End file.
